


Cosa senti?

by Frehior



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Any feedback on my Italian is appreciated, Italian is not my first language!, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frehior/pseuds/Frehior
Summary: Una corta conversazione tra John Laurens ed Alexander Hamilton, e lo che Alex sente per Thomas.**Il mio italiano non é perfetto! Scusami se commetto errori.





	Cosa senti?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: Ho modificato la storia per la versione di Ags (Molte grazie per correggere miei errori!)
> 
> Si vuoi leggere l'originale, puoi chiederlo :).

"Tu lo ami?" domandò John, guardando Alexander con un sorriso sulle labbra e aspettando una risposta.

 

Alexander pensa alla domanda, perchè non sa cosa può dirgli su Thomas Jefferson. Non è sicuro dei suoi sentimenti per Thomas ( _una bugia, lo sa da molto tempo_ ). Alexander sa come rispondere alla domanda, sì.

 

Un sì che dice sospirando. Guarda il suo amico, John, cercando qualcosa che potrebbe spingerlo a confessare il suo amore a Thomas.

 

"Diglielo." John sussurra.

 

"Domani." Alexander dice, una promessa a se stesso.

 

"Oggi, Alex." John insiste. Sa che Alexander potrebbe cambiare di idea, che imbroglierebbe le sue emozioni per paura di essere rifiutato.

 

"Ok, ok. Andrò a casa sua a dirglielo."

 

“Dovresti dirgli: _Thomas, ti amo con tutto il mio cuore. Ti ho amato per molti anni. John Laurens è felice perché dopo tanti anni, l'ho detto._ " Alexander ride per il modo in cui John si è espresso. "Tu sai che è la verità."

 

"Lo so."

 

"Buona fortuna, Alex. So che Thomas risponderà con un anche io."

 

"lo spero."

 

"Io lo so. Jefferson ti ama. Abbiate fiducia in me."

 

John sa, perché ha visto come Thomas guarda Alexander, con occhi che chiaramente sono innamorati. Per anni, lui ha visto come entrambi danzavano intorno alle emozione che sentivano.

**Author's Note:**

> É corto, non é qualcosa grande. L'ho scritto solamente per praticare un po'. Se ci sono errori, per favore dimmi quali sono per potere correggerli (l'ho letto tante volte che non posso dire cosa é corretta o scorretta, ah ah).
> 
> Grazie mille Ags! Il tuo commento mi ha aiutato :).


End file.
